O Silêncio Engajado num Mundo Barulhento
Música Rock e seu Impacto na Vida Cristã Júlio Leal “Houve um tempo” em que o rock era considerado um estilo musical satânico. Raul Seixas afirmava que o diabo é pai do rock. Data venia. Alguém dirá que ele exagerou ou, talvez, tenha dito isso só mesmo para zoar, devido a seu sarcasmo e bom-humor, não como uma “verdade teológica” (tem gente que tem resposta para tudo!). No último Rock in Rio foi encontrada uma Bíblia entre os achados e perdidos, o que – se não foi mera coincidência (cabe essa possibilidade) – revela um possível uso do Livro sagrado como amuleto ou, talvez, seja um indício de que ao menos um cristão confesso tenha estado no festival (mundano). Cogita-se, inclusive, a eventual presença de cantoras e cantores cristãos naquele evento… Tudo isso poderia (e pode!) nos levar a uma reflexão (pertinente) sobre testemunho, coerência, santidade e normatividade. Minha intenção aqui, porém, é outra. Suponhamos que não houvesse câmeras para me flagrar no show, nem pessoas a quem eu devesse prestar contas, nem uma placa de igreja à qual honrar, nem família cristã a envergonhar, nem anjos a me observarem e nem mesmo um Deus para me julgar (afinal, só Deus mesmo está autorizado a fazer isso, certo?). Então, nesse caso hipotético (e bote hipotético nisso!) ainda assim minha decisão de ir lá faria sentido? “Sim” – alguém diria prontamente. “Por que não?” (Tem gente que tem resposta para tudo mesmo!) Entendo. Captei a mensagem. Data venia. Permita-me discordar (com todo respeito!). Se a única coisa que importa quando tomo “minhas” decisões é o que eu penso e sinto, então eu jamais deveria esperar ou desejar, por exemplo, fazer sexo com ninguém; afinal, isso me obrigaria a pensar “um pouquinho” no que o(a) outro(a) sente e pensa a respeito. Ou não? Se a resposta é “não”, então isso não é sexo; é estupro (sexo sem consentimento) ou pedofilia/zoofilia, ou seja, uma relação desigual e entre desiguais (dependendo, é claro, do que você entenda por igualdade!). Perdoe-me por apresentar esse exemplo tão grotesco e libidinoso, mas eu poderia dar outros, talvez mais adequados. Creio, porém, que nem é necessário. Você já captou a mensagem. A busca legítima pelo prazer, satisfação e autorrealização não precisa ser destrutiva, atrevida, anárquica nem polêmica, a menos que você queira que seja assim. Se a única coisa que importa é quem sou e o que sinto, a vida em comunidade desaparece. Família, amigos, relacionamentos, instituições de todo tipo, tudo vai por água abaixo. Fico só eu, sozinho e solitário. É até difícil de imaginar! Se, por um lado, a vida coletiva tem vocação para oprimir e até apagar as individualidades das pessoas, o extremo oposto é igualmente problemático, pois o resultado é o solipsismo, a solidão, o egocentrismo, o inevitável aniquilamento (ou envilecimento) do eu. Onde está o equilíbrio? Não sei. Nem mesmo sei se existe e se é desejável. Deixo as questões e dilemas mais difíceis para aqueles que sejam talvez mais sábios que eu. Contudo, não posso deixar de questionar o óbvio. Somos realmente o umbigo do mundo? O homem é, de fato, a medida de todas as coisas, como disse Protágoras? Como indivíduo, sou perfeito e infalível? Sou realmente a pessoa mais indicada para decidir se o rock é ou não do diabo ou se a igreja e os cristãos deveriam usá-lo como hino em seus cultos de adoração a Deus? Devo ter uma (velha/nova) opinião formada sobre tudo? Sou a pessoa mais preparada, preocupada e comprometida com o bem-estar daqueles a quem pretendo ensinar/mostrar o que quer que seja? A autoridade ou autorização que me permite fazer o que eu faço e dizer o que eu digo vem de alguém ou algo além de mim mesmo, ou o que sou/tenho/penso, para mim, é o bastante? Responda, se puder. E, se for honesto consigo mesmo, vai concluir que há mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que supõe a nossa vã filosofia. Júlio Leal é pastor, doutor em Educação e editor da Casa Publicadora Brasileira Fonte: Blog Michelson Borges https://musicaeadoracao.com.br/65252/o-silencio-engajado-num-mundo-barulhento/